Young Love
by MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: Alex and Brittany's life after college. Getting married. New careers. New friends. Will they last through all the drama?
1. Chapter 1: Brittany

If you would have told me 6 years ago that I would be marrying an ex gang member with tattoos I would have laughed in your face. But here I am a college graduate about to marry Alex Fuentes. I have never been happier. We have been through a lot together and have sacrifice so much to be together

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" I yelled nervously.

"Aw Brit! You are so beautiful!" My best friend and Maid Of Honor Sierra said. Sierra helped me plan this wedding. She has been the most supportive friend since Alex and I got together. Everyone else thought I was insane.

"Thanks but I'm so nervous. I think I am going to faint." I said breathing in and out heavily.

"Haha. Everything's gonna be fine. You and Alex were meant to be together." She smiled.

"You're right. Me and Him. All that matters. Best thing—"

I was cut off by my mother walking in. "Ready?" She was not too happy about Alex and I together but I guess she realized there was nothing she could do to separate us.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled and took one last look at myself in the mirror, grabbed my bouquet of red and white roses then walked out the door.

When I was in the hallway I saw Shelly, Ashley, Stephanie, Isa and Rachel. My bridal party. I met Ashley, Stephanie, and Rachel my freshman year in college. We instantly hit it off as friends. They looked stunning in their red strapless bridesmaid gowns. The whole wedding was red and white. It took a year to plan and it was fun and exciting.

"Brit?" Isa said breaking my train of thought.

I shook my head "Oh yeah sorry. I'm ready to go." It was time to marry the man of my dreams.

A beautiful melody played from inside the church. Ashley was the first to walk out followed by Stephanie, Rachel and Isa. Then Sierra rolled Shelly out. Here it goes.

I looped arms with my father. He did not want me to marry Alex. He said I was making the biggest mistake of my life. But he agreed to walk me down the aisle. Which shocked me.

Here comes the bride began playing and the doors opened up and my eyes immediately went to Alex. He looked absolutely handsome in his black suit with white shirt and red tie. His thick curly hair was everywhere. My heart skipped a beat when he flashed me that stunning smile of his.


	2. Chapter 2: Alex

I was sitting in the room that Sierra instructed me to get ready for the best day of my life in. I couldn't wait to marry the girl of my dreams. She was perfect in every way. Brittany Ellis helped make e the man I am today. I sacrificed so much to marry this girl but it was all worth it. Mama walked through the door with Enrique.

"I can't believe my oldest son is getting married today! I never thought I'd see this day." She cried as she gave me a hug.

"Ma calm down." I smiled. Enrique slapped me on the back and said, "I'm proud of you Alejandro. I know you and Brittany will be happy together."

Just as I was I was about to reply Doug barged through the door "Let's get this show on the road man!"

I laughed. Doug and I have actually gotten closer and we had a few things in common.

"I'm ready to marry the most perfect girl in the world." I really am lucky. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Brittany. She deserved the best and I was going to giver her everything her heart desired.

I gave Mama one last hug before I walked out the door and stood next to the priest. This was the first time I have seen the decorations. Sierra and Britt wanted it to be a surprise. It was beautiful. There were red and white roses everywhere. I scanned the guests to see who showed up. A lot of our friends from college were here. I noticed Burroface and Darlene holding hands. I instantly got mad. He had no right to be here. I wanted to go up to him and just punch him but I was not going to ruin this perfect day.

The music started and my heartbeat sped up…

After the bridesmaids walked down the aisle the piano man began playing here comes the bride. The doors opened up wide and Brittany along with her father started walking down the aisle. She looked beautiful on her wedding dress with a tiara in her hair and a diamond necklace and bracelet. I smiled at her. I could not wait to call her my wife.

When she stood in front of me I held her hands and we both look at the priest to begin…

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the relationship of Brittany Ellis and Alejandro Fuentes. The couple has decided to write their own vowels. Alejandro, you may begin."

I cleared my throat "Brittany I am truly the happiest man in the world. You are the girl of my dreams. I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life. I promise to also protect you and spoil you and make you happy just like you make me happy. I will never let you down. You helped me become the man I am today. You own my heart, my soul, everything. I can not dream of being without you." I smiled as I wiped a tear off her face.

The priest said "Brittany you may begin"

She smiled that perfect smile at me "When I first met you I thought you were a total jerk but then as I got to know you, you were sweet and caring and loveable. I also happen to love your temper and I always feel protected when I'm with you." I couldn't help but laugh along with everybody in the audience. It's true. I'd give my life for her. "You taught me that looks aren't important. I couldn't picture myself with anyone but you. I wasn't to be with you forever and I promise to support you and be there for you. I also promise to love you no matter what."

I could not believe a teardrop just fell from my eyes. The only to her time that happened was the first time Brittany and I made love.

"Do you Alejandro Fuentes take Brittany Ellis to be your wife?"

"I do." I slid the ring on her finger.

"Do you Brittany Ellis take Alejandro Fuentes to be your husband?"

"I do." She said as she put the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The crowd burst into applause as I gave Brittany the most passionate kiss. This only got me more excited for our honeymoon.

I grabbed her hand and said, "How are you feeling Mrs. Fuentes?"

She chuckled as we walked towards the wedding reception room "Never better Mr. Fuentes."

As we walked through the door hand in hand the DJ announced, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fuentes!"

Sierra ran up to Brittany and pulled her into a tight hug as Doug gave me a pat on the back. He said, "Well we are both married to the two most beautiful women in the world."

I laughed and nodded. Brittany and I walked to our table together to eat our dinner. I pulled her chair out for her as she sat down "So Alex what do you think of the decorations?"

I grabbed her hand "It couldn't have been any better babe." I gave her a kiss when Darlene came up to us.

"Beautiful ceremony. Can't believe you could afford all this. How does it feel Brittany? To marry below you? A poor Mexican with nothing going for him?"

My hands balled up into fists. I would never put my hands on a girl but she was asking for it. Before I know it Brittany jumped out of her chair and what she said next shocked me.


	3. Chapter 3: Brittany

I could not believe she just said that to me. I jumped out of my chair and screamed "How dare you come to MY wedding and say that to me! It is not about money! I love him and he loves me. You have the fucking nerve to say that about him! You are a selfish stuck up self absorbed bitch and you need to get the fuck out of here right now before I personally drag you by your fake blond hair out of here!" I took a deep breath. It took all my strength not to punch her.

She had a smug look on her face. "Why so defensive Britt? Starting to regret your decision? I knew you would."

Oh that is it. I will not have her stand here and insult my husband and I. I punched her right in her eye and she fell to the floor. I got on top of her and started hitting her but too soon Alex pulled me off of her.

"NO! Let me teach this bitch a lesson! Let go! Let go!"

"Babe calm down!"

I quit trying to get out of his arms and looked around. Everybody was staring with his or her mouths hanging open and wide eyed. Enrique dropped his beer so now there was glass and beer all over the floor. I was not usually one to go off like that but she was pushing my buttons.

Colin rushed over to her and helped her off the floor "Damn Britt how could you be such a bitch!"

My mouth dropped. Alex pushed me behind him and gave Colin a scary glare.

"Burroface. Slut. You get the hell outta here right now and if you insult her one more time you will regret it. Now go!"

I for once was actually scared at the tone of Alex's voice. With that said Colin grabbed Darlene's hand and stomped out of here.

It was really quiet. Not a comfortable one either. Alex cleared his throat "Well let's get back to the party."

I sat back down and put my head on the table. Alex was rubbing my back "It's alright babe. She deserved it. It's gonna be okay. She's nobody. She doesn't matter."

I looked up at him and stared into his eyes for a minute. I smiled and said "You know what? You're right. You and me are the only ones that matter. Come on my lovely husband. Let's dance!" I stood up and grabbed his had and led him to the dance floor. It was a slow song. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around my waist. We just stared into each other's eyes. I couldn't believe this amazing man was mine forever.

Sierra interrupted us "Pardon me Mr. and Mrs. Fuentes but I believe that it is time for the cake?"

Alex grabbed my hand and we walked to the cake table. It was a gorgeous cake. 5 layers getting smaller as they go up. White frosting with red edible roses all over it. It was perfect. Alex cut the first piece and fed it to me and I did the same for him.

After a few more hours of dancing and presents it was time for Alex and I to go on our honeymoon. To the beautiful beaches of Hawaii. We planned on staying there for a couple weeks.

After I changed into a strapless dark blue dress that went a little above me knees because I did not want to wear my wedding dress on the airplane Alex and I got into the limo. I decided to rest on the way to the airport. So I lay down with my head in Alex's lap. He stroked my hair and said, "I love you Mrs. Fuentes. Ah. I can never get tired of saying that." I laughed, "I love you too. With all my heart." He kissed my forehead and I tool a nap dreaming of what we could do on our honeymoon…

I guess Alex had fallen asleep too because the limo driver kept saying "Mr. Mrs. Fuentes. We're at the airport."

I sat up and shook Alex till he woke up. I couldn't help but smile at him and give him a kiss. "Come on. We're at the airport."

Alex grabbed our bags from the trunk. We walked into the airport hand in hand. He gave me quick kiss on the cheek. "How about you go sit down and I'll go get our tickets?"

I nodded and headed towards the chairs.

I wasn't tired anymore. Just anxious and excited. While I was thinking about all the things Alex and I were going to do in the future a guy about 5'6 blond hair and green eyes with pale skin sat next to me "Excuse me miss. Are you alright?" I smiled at him "Yes I'm fine thank you." He held his hand out "I'm Jonathan. And your name is?" I shook his hand "Brittany."

Something didn't feel right about this guy. He looked like he was in his 30s.

"Where is a beautiful lady like you flying to?" I wondered if I should tell him or not. Its not like he would try to follow me and hurt me. Right? "Hawaii. I'm going with my husband." Hopefully now that he knows I'm married he would just go away. Why was Alex taking so long? He eyed me up and down "Ah. Married? That's too bad." He licked his lips and got up. As he was walking away he turned to look at me and winked. I shivered. Ew. He was creepy.

After about 10 minutes Alex came back and sat beside me, "Sorry that took so long. There were a lot of people in line. Our flight comes in about 15 minutes." I smiled at him. He put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on him. 5 minutes later Alex said "Vamos mi amor. We should go over there." I jumped up excitedly "Finally! You and me in paradise. This is gonna be perfect!" he laughed as he grabbed our bags and took my hand "Of course it will be."

As we stood waiting to board the plane I thought about that guy Jonathan. He couldn't possible hurt me. Alex would never let that happen. I wondered if I should tell him. He does get angered very easily. I decided not to tell him. There is no point in getting him worked up for nothing. We got on the plane and went to first class. I was curious how Alex got the money to pay for this. I know during college he was always working. Maybe he saved up that money. I'll ask him later. I just want to enjoy this ride with my husband.

I wanted to sit next to the window because it is so cool to look outside and see the clouds and everything looks so small…

Alex held my hand the whole way to Hawaii. My heart began racing when the plane landed. Alex and I haven't had much "alone time" in a while because he was always working and was exhausted when he came home. We got off the plane and walked quickly to get our bags then we went straight to the limo that was waiting for us outside the airport. The drive to the hotel was quiet. But comfortable quiet. Hawaii was beautiful. The perfect place for a honeymoon.


	4. Chapter 4: Alex

I was definitely not used to staying at fancy hotels and flying first class. I am out of place but Brittany fits right in.

After we checked on some guy showed us to the honeymoon suite. He opened the door set our bags down and left us alone. Brittany and I walked in.

"Alex this is perfect! I couldn't be any happier." She had that gorgeous smile on her face.

I gave her a kiss and said, "Anything for you." I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I started kissing her neck. She laughed "How about I take a shower first and then we can take a walk on the beach?"

That does sound romantic…

"Of course. I'll wait here for you." She gave me a kiss on the lips and went into the bathroom.

I don't know why I am so anxious. Brittany and I have done it before. I'm also excited because after a romantic walk on the beach I get to express my love for my beautiful wife.

After about 20 minutes Brittany walks out of the bathroom wearing a black bikini top with a pink heart and a long black skirt. She looked stunning. "Are you ready to go Alex?"

I smiled at her "Yep."

We walked out of our hotel room hand in hand. As we were about to walk into the elevator a man yells, "Hold the elevator!"

I noticed Brittany tensed up as she looked at this man. I put my arm around Brittany's waist protectively.

The guy spoke up "Thanks. Names Jonathan." He held out his hand for me to shake it.

I did. " I'm Alex. This here is my wife Brittany." I smiled.

"She is quite the catch. Congratulations. Ah. This is my floor. Nice to meet you guys." He stepped out of the elevator. I noticed Brittany was still tense.

"Are you alright babe?" she stayed quiet and just nodded her head.

Something is definitely wrong…

We have been walking on the beach for about half an hour when Brittany wanted to lay in the sand and look up at the stars.

I laid down first then Brittany lay on her side with one arm wrapped across my stomach. I kissed her forehead. This is the perfect place to be. I never thought I would be lying on a beach in Hawaii with Brittany cuddled up with me.

I don't know how long we laid there but it was peaceful.

"How about we go back inside? It's getting kind of cold out here?"

I smiled at her as she got up. I dusted the sand off her then dusted the sand off myself. On the way back to the hotel Brittany and I talked about our future. We both wanted kids and wanted to raise them in Fairfield. Man, I wish Paco could be here to see the man I have become. Brittany went into the bathroom and came out 5 minutes later wearing some sexy lingerie. Tonight is going to be amazing.

The next morning…

I woke up before Brittany at around 8am. Last night was unbelievable. I unwrapped myself from Brittany then went to go pick out clothes for the day. I decided on wearing my black swimming trunks because I figured we would be swimming today and a white muscle shirt. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After 20 minutes of showering and getting dressed I walked out and noticed that Brittany was gone…


	5. Chapter 5: Brittany

I had a horrible dream. There was somethig way off about Johnathan. Why was he here?

In my dream Johnathan was chasing after me with a kinfe and screaming "im going to kill you Brittany!!" I know it sounds crazy to be scared of a guy I've never seen before but like I said before something seems way off about him.

I was waiting for Alex to get out of the shower, I was hoping we could go out for breakfest then go see some dolphins. That sounds romantic. As i was thinking all of the romantic things Alex and I can do, there was a knock at the door. I wonder who could be here. Maybe room service. I opened up the door.

"Say one word or scream and I will shoot" Johnathan had the gun pointed to my face. I was absolutely terrified. He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to his room 6 doors down.

He threw me down on the bed and handcuffed me to the headboard. "Now Brittany, I knew when I saw you at the airport you would be mine"

I started to cry. I just wanted to be with Alex. I felt 100% safe with him. I pray that he come find me before this freak violated me..

I heard Alex running up and down the halls yelling "Brittany!"

"Alex! Help me!" I was cut off by Johnathan putting tape over my mouth. I tried getting out of the handcuffs. I knew it was useless but i tried anyway.

Then there was banging on the door "Shit you have a big mouth you dumb bitch" Johnathan said then he punched me.

He took the handcuffs off and threw me in the closet and put the handcuffs back on me.

I was crying so hard. I thought this honeymoon was going to be perfect. I heard Alex's voice. He was inside the room and he sounded really mad.

"I heard her in here you sick son of a bitch! Where is my wife?!" I started kicking the door trying to get his attention. Suddenly the door flew open and I saw Alex.

He looked soooooo mad. I have never seen this side of him before. "Babe this might hurt when i take the tape off. alright?"

I just nodded my head. In two seconds it was off. He said "Everything is gonna be okay. I'll be right back."

All i could do was cry. Alex punched Johnathan in the face and he feel to the ground.

Alex picked him up by his shirt collar and threw him against the wall. He had a hand around Johnathans neck and he was screaming "Where's the key?"

Johnathan wasn't answering so Alx grabbed his gun and pointed it to his head "I swear I will kill you!"

Johnathan was about to grab the keys when the police busted in the room "Freeze! Drop the gun and put your hands behind your head"

This is not good at all. Alex can't go to jail. Maybe if i explain what happened they will let us go. I just want to go home.

The police rushed over to Alex and Johnathan and put them in handcuffs. I had tears running down my face.

I screamed "No! Alex didn't do anything wrong! He was just saving me! Please don't take him! Please!"

An officer came over to me and took off my handcuffs.

I jumped up and ran over to Alex. He said "Baby calm down. This will all get worked out"

The officer pulled me away from Alex "Ma'am we are going to need you to calm down and give us a statement."

The only thing I could think about was Alex in jail. I need him.

Two officers took and Alex and Johnathan out to their cars. I felt so bad for Alex. I couldn't care less about Johnathan.

I got into our rental car and followed them to the police station. I am absolutely terrified for Alex. Stuck in a jail in Hawaii when we are supposed to be on our honeymoon.

I walked through the front door. I couldn't see Alex so im guessing they took him to a cell.

everything will be okay. everything will be okay...

"Hello ma'am. Please come this way." He led me into a room with only a table and 3 chairs.

"Please have a seat. I'm officer Douglas. Is there anything I can get you?"

yeah my husband "No thank you"

"Very well then. Now can you explain to me what happened?"

"Okay well Alex was in the shower in our hotel room and I was waiting for him to finish when there was a knock on the door so i went to answer it and Johnathan put a gun to my head and told me not to make any sound"

"alright ma'am. have you met Mr. Parker before?"

"No well kinda. I saw him at the airport when Alex and I were coming here."

He wrote somthing down in a notebook "Okay now continue your story please."

"So he took me to his room and handcuffed me. I heard Alex screaming for me in the hallway so I screamed back and he put tape over my mouth and put me in the closet then Alex and Johnathan started fighting. Alex was only protecting me."

"Hm. Okay. Now you and Alex know eachother how?"

"He's my husband"

for some reason he started laughing. "Ma'am I'm serious how do you know Mr. Alejandro Fuentes?"

"Officer. There is no need to be rude to me! I'm serious! I am Brittany Fuentes! Alex's Wife!"

He cleared his throat and looking down at the table. "Sorry Mrs. Fuentes. Thank you for your statement. If you would excuse me." and he left the room.

time is going by so slow. I have to know that Alex is okay.

Finalle Officer Douglas walks back into the room.

"Okay Mrs. Fuentes your husband is free to go. As for Johnathan he will be here for a while. Thank you for your cooperation. I'll show you out." I sighed in relief. Thank god.

I followed the officer out into the lobby and saw Alex sitting in the chair with his head in his hands.

He looked up at me and I ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he began rubbing my back. "Everything is okay now. Let's go."

I nodded and he held my hand on the way to the car. I tossed him the keys and got into the passenger seat. When he got into th ecar i leaned my head on his shoulder amd he kept one hand on my thigh.

Alex broke the silence "I'm sorry Britt. Are you okay?" Wait, sorry?

I laugh "Alex you have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault. and yes I am okay. Not a scratch on me. Sooo um Did you want to go home? I know we have only been here for a day but?"

He looks at me before pulling into the hotel parking lot and shutting the car off.

"Well I don't mind. As long as I am with you and you are safe. We can stay here got a little while longer because you know I will not let anything hurt you."

I smile "Alright so we'll stay here for a little while."

We get out the car and walk back to our hotel room. It's 3 p.m.

hm... what could we do for the remainder of the evening.

"Alex how about we go out for a romantic dinner tonight?"

"That sounds great. I'll make the reservations now"

"Okay I'm gonna take a bubble bath."


	6. Chapter 6: Alex

Okay so threatning a guy and being arrested was not part of the honeymoon plan but I know I am goint o make it up to Brittany somehow. I made the reservations for 7. So that leaves us 4 hours.

To be honest, I was scared today and it takes a lot to scare me. I have to protect her and I will protect her.

I hear Brittany turn the bath water off. I'm happy that she is relaxing. She loves to take hot bubble baths.

While she's in there I decide to order room service and watch t.v. I order me a burger and fries and Brittany a salad.

I knock on the bathroom door "Babe I ordered you some food!"

"Thanks" I chuckle as I walk away to turn on the t.v.

I wonder what's on. Do they have the same channels here?I look at the tv guide. yep. same channels. I put on family guy and halfway through the episode there's a knock at the door. About time. I'm starving.

I open the door and the guy wheels in the cart. "Thank you." He mumbles a your welcome then leaves.

"Brit! Food's here!" She doesn't answer "Brit?" I say knocking on the door. She still doesn't answer. I'm getting worried so I walk in and find her sleeping in the bathtub.

I couldn't help but laugh. I sit next to the tub "Brit? Hello? Food's here"

She opends those beautiful blue eyes and laughs "Oh sorry. I was just so relaxed. Since you just ordered food for us how about you go cancel that reservation and we do a few other things?" She winks at me.

Hm...I guess ordering food was dumb but her plan was perfect.

"Okay. So finish up in here and I'll be waiting. I giver her a quick kiss and shut the door behind me. I grabbed me plate and soda sat down on the couch and waited for Brittany to come out. I was so hungry so I started eating

.

Then I heard Brittany scream. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could.

And when I opened the door Brittany was standing on the counter.

"What happened babe?" She looks at me with complete terror on her face

"A huge black spider was crawling by the window! Kill it! Now!!"

I couldn't hold back my laughter "That's why you screamed bloody murder and almost made me spill my soda?"

I see the spider crawling to the corner. I go and grab a cup so I can put the spider back outside.

"You can come off the counter you know"

"Not until that thing is gone!"

I laugh again. "It is just a spider. Not gonna kill you or anything" I make sure the window is completely closed so no other bugs come in. I hold out my hand to help her off the counter.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that? Are you some kind of bug expert now?"

I look at her face to see if she is serious and she is. "No. I mean it's just--"

She cut me off by holding her hand up to my face. She went into the bedroom and slammed the door. I don't know what I did wrong. I was just joking.

I knock on the door "Brittany I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to do whatever I did." Okay that sounded bad.

"Come on babe open the door please. Let's talk about this."

She opens the door and sits back down on the bed "Are you done laughing at me?"

I sit down next to her "I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the situation."

She was quiet or a minute then she just busts out laughing "What?"

I start laughing with her. She stops laughing to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Alex. I was being dramatic. Can you bring me my food please. I'm starving." She smiles that sweet adorable smile at me.

"Of course. I'll be right back" I grab both of our plates and drinks and head back to the room.

"Do you want the tv on?" She looks up at me "Sure."

I set her food down and we start eating quietly while watching a silly reality show where people do crazy stuff for money. This is suppose to be our honeymoon and we are laying in bed watching tv. I grab the remote from her and turn off the tv.

"Hey I was watching that"

I get up and grab some beach clothes "It's our honeymoon and we are locked in our hotel room watching stupid shows"

"No I don't think we are locked in. The front door is unlocked" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha Brit very funny. Let's go to the beach. Who knows when we'ss be able to come back here."

She throws the blanket off of her and swings her legs over the bed "I guess you have a point"

I give her a kiss and start to change my clothes while she puts on her pink bikini and white flip flops. We walked out the door to the beach hand in hand.

Maybe this will be the perfect honeymoon afterall...

**5 days later...**

"Brit. Wake up. Come on. We're home"

The rest of our honeymoon was perfect. We spent a lot of time on the beach. As much as I hated to leave paradise it was good to be back home in Fairfield. I loved our two bedroom house. It was warm, cozy, and safe.

"Oh thank goodness. Long car rides are not for me!"

I laugh as she runs into our house. I grab our luggage. When I walk into the living I don't see Brittany. So I figure she is our bedroom and sure enough she was in there laying in bed talking on the phone to her friend Sierra telling her how beautiful Hawaii was.

I decided to go to the kitchen and make us dinner.

I want to make Brittany's favorite meal. Enchiladas. But we don't have anything to make it. I would have to go to the grocery store. I don't want to leave her because we just got back from our honeymoon. Hm. Maybe she will go with me. Just as I was about to go ask her what to do she walks in "Hey babe. Sierra and Doug want to come for a visit. They'll be here about 7. So I figure I'll cook and you can go relax."

I walk up to her and put my arms around her "I was actually going to make you your favorite dinner. But I didn't want to leave you here all alone while I go to the store so do you feel like coming with me?

She relaxes in my arms "Okay Let's go"

We walk into the store and Brittany says she has to go get some shampoo and other bath produckys. While she does that I am going to get the stuff to make dinner.

As I am going top get the cheese I run into Colin.

"Well well well if it isn't Mr. Fuentes. Homeboy turned housewife doing the grovery shopping"

It is taking all i have not to punch him. I am not going to let my anger get the best of me.

"If you had any brains at all which I'm sure you don't you would walk away. Now"

He rolled his eyes muttered something under his breath and walked away.

Just then my pocket started vibrating. I pull my phone out of my pocket.

Carlos..

"Hey little bro what's up?"

"Nothin. Just callin to ask how your honeymoon was. Ma misses you" I roll my eyes.

"Uh huh. Right. Are you sure its not you that miss me?"

He laughs "Oh please"

I miss my little brothers and my ma. "I'll be over soon" I say then hang up.

"Be over where?" Brittany says as she puts items into the basket.

"Ma misses me so I figured I would stop by"

"Oh no you can't tonight! We are having dinner with Sierra and Doug!"

I couldn't help but laugh "They'll be over at 7. It's only 3:30. Relax"

She rolls her eyes "Are you ready to go?"

I nod my head and follow her to the checkout line.


	7. Chapter 7: Brittany

I know it's dumb to get mad at Alex visiting his family. I just don't like the fact that he will be back in that area. I wish his family could move out of that neighborhood.

We walked hand in hand to the car. I got into the car while he put the groceries in the trunk. I got out my phone and sent a text to Rachel.

_hey girl how is colorado? we just got back from hawaii_

When Alex got back into the car he put one hand on my thigh "I love you."

He still makes my heart beat faster every time he says that "I love you too" My phone started beeping

_oh my gosh! colorado= no fun without my fav couple! how was it?! i make it a point to come visit!!!!_

I laughed as I read it. I miss Colorado but Fairfield is where Alex and I want to start a family. I quickly replied.

_lol it was perfect! glad to be home tho. you should totally come visit! imagine all the fun we could have!_

"Texting pretty fast there babe" I turn my head and Alex is smiling at me. I smile back "It's Rachel. She wants to visit"

"Double trouble" he mumbles as he pulls into our driveway. I grab a few bags and follow Alex into our house. "I'll put everything away and you can get ready to see your family." He comes up to me and kisses my forehead "Our family and I think you should come"

"No no that's okay babe. buuuut I do need you to prepare dinner before you leave" I say with a sweet smile on my face that he could not resist. "Of course wouldn't want you to ruin dinner right?" I laugh and playfully slap his arm. I sit at the kitchen table while Alex prepared dinner.

"Okay babe all you have to do is put this in the oven at 400 degrees for an hour simple enough right?" I nod my head

"Okay now I'm gonna get goin. I'll be back before 7. I love you. Bye" and with that he was out the door.

I sighed. Only 4:45. a bubble bath would be great right now. I turned on the hot water and put in my favorite vanilla bubble soap. I grab my cell phone and step into the tub

I notice I have 5 new texts.

One from Rachel saying she will let me know when she can visit. Three from Sierra saying how sorry she was that she couldn't make it because she had to work and her boss wouldn't take no for an answer. I text her back

_no problem but we should reschedule soon :)_

The last text was from some unknown number saying hey. I delete it. They must have the wrong number. So since I have no plans tonight I can just put on one of Alex's shirts lay in bed and wait for him. I should text him and tell him they aren't coming.

_hey sierra and doug can't come tonight_

he texts back immediately

_okay so do you want to come over here then? or do you want me to come home?_

I sigh. He doesn't like me being alone for too long.

_no you stay ad spend time with your family. i am just going to enjoy my bath then curl up in bed_

_ohh so you are in the bath ;)_

_lol goodbye babe enjoy your family. tell them i said hello :)_

I turn off my phone so I'm not tempted to text him. I turn the radio off and drain the bath tub. I guess I could watch tv. I turn it on and as I am digging through Alex's dresser to get a shirt a commercial about adopting a dog caught my attention. I was never allowed to have animals because my mom said they were filthy. I ran over to my dresser and put my black sweatsuit on with my black ugg boots. I grab my purse cell phone and car keys. I was going to adopt a dog!

About 25 minutes later I pull into the parking lot. Hearing all the dogs barking made me even more excited.

I walk into the office and this red head girl smiles at me and says "Hi! Welcome to the Lots Of Love Shelter! What kind of animal are you interested in?" I smile back "A dog please" She nods and hands me this buzzard thing "Okay well feel free to walk around the shelter and look and when your buzzard goes off go to the adoption office and there will be an adoption counselor waiting for you! Happy adopting!" I thought you could just pick one out and take it home "Thank you so much!"

As soon as I walked into the kennel area . I see so many dogs that are really cute. I want to take them all. But one dog really caught my eye. A 10 month old pit bull mix. He was tan and white with green eyes and ears that reminded me of a pig. I had to have him. There was just something about him. Just then my buzzard started going off.

I pet him one last time and was off to the adoption office.

This middle aged blond lady smile and held out her hand for me to shake "Hello I'm Melody your adoption counselor" I shook her hand "Brittany Fuentes. Nice to meet you"

She smiled "Nice to meet you too. How about we go to my office?" I followed her and on the way she was telling me all about the shelter and the fees to adopt.

As soon as we get into her office she tells me to have a seat and starts questioning me.

I didn't know it would take this long. It's already 6:00.

"So Brittany after reviewing the info you gave me you would be a great adoption mother now it's time to find the perfect dog for you. are you ready?" I laugh "Yes of course"

What a relief. Finally getting a dog.

"Okay did you have any dog in mind?" I smile thinking about the tan dog

"I do actually I believe he in in kennel #63"

She types something in the computer and turns the screen and I see his picture on the screen "That's him!" I say with a smile on my face

She nods her head "He is a shy dog but very sweet. I think he would be perfect. Would you like to play with him to make sure?"

I squeal "Oh my gosh! Of course!" She laughs and says "Okay I'll go get him. Be right back"

I take this time to turn on my phone and check it.

4 missed calls and 8 text messages. All from Alex...

Just as I was going to reply he send another one

_are you okay? brittany answer me please im freaking out_

I laugh. Silly over protective husband,

_yes im okay stop worrying i have a surprise for you_

he replied within a minute

_oh thank god you scared me what kind of surprise?_

_you have to wait :)_

I put my phone on silent and Melody walked in with the dog. He immediately put his paws on my my lap and licks me "Aw you are just the sweetest thing!"

Melody is watching with a big smile on her face "He has never done that to anyone before. He seems so happy with you. I think he will be a great addition to your family."

I continue petting him "I think so too! I love him already"

She laughs as she gives me a few papers ti sign, I giver the money and she hands me the leash "Congratulations you are now an adoption mommy!"

This is one of the most happiest days of my life. As we walk out to my car I realize it's 7. I look at my phone.

Text from Alex.

_i'll be home around 8:30 i will bring you dinner ma made you a plate_

I open the passenger door and he jumps right in. His tongue is out and his tail is wagging. Alex is going to be so happy. Time to go to Petsmart!

A name! I didn't think of a name!

I look at him for a couple seconds and the name just came to me!


End file.
